Who are you?
by GinnyJeanWeasley
Summary: Canada is fed up with always being questioned who he is, or being confused for his obnoxious twin brother, America. He's trying to find his own way to stick out in a big world. He may also have a crush on another forgotten nation. For my partner in crime, Canada. Prucan, Gerita, Spamano, and USUK. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao guys~!**

**I am writing this story for my good friend, Canada. Canada is one of my only friends that will actually ride things like roller coasters with me. Canada deserves a story, being my partner in crime, I am making 'him' one. (Him is in quotes because in real life, my friends a girl). Canada is fed up with everyone always forgetting who he is. This is his life story, and how he learned how to stand out. (This fanfiction is also very motivational and happy, so don't worry about gory parts, unless I change my mind...)**

* * *

I sat quietly, like always, at the world meeting. Kuma was conformably lodged in my arms, his soft fur pressed against my coat. The room was loud and filled with talk. I was a very awkward blur in a mass of over-bearing, big-headed noisy, ignorant country's. You can't help but think of evil things for all of your life. I doubt that anyone would notice me even if I got up on the table during an extremely serious conversation naked and started screaming the song, 'American Idiot'. Of course I would never do that, but anyway...

"Yo, dudes! We should get a super mega crime fighting cheeseburger to save us all from Iggy's cooking!" America shouted. How did he even mange to get that loud? More to the point, what brought that though to his mind.

"My cooking is not bad you bloody wanker!" England shouted, his eyes managing to go white with anger again.

"Oh Mon Cher Angleterre, don't get mad like that, you'll grow more of those hideous eyebrows of yours Onhonhonhon~," Papa said in a very pervy way.

My only friend, Italy (North Italy), sat next to me. He only saw me when he had... Issues... But, when he did, I was always there to help. We eventually became very good friends. Now was one of the times he could see me. He went to go itch his arm, and when he did, deep scars etched across his arm showed slightly. He pulled back down the little bit of sleeve that he raise, then turned to me.

"Mattie, you okay? You don't look that good," my friend said concerned.

"Who's 'Mattie?'" America said. My own brother forgot who I was... Typical...

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter had to be a bit short, but trust me, they will be longer. Hope you liked it Canada!**

**Ciao~!**

**~GinnyJeanWeasley**

**~Peter Kirkland**

**~Feliciano Vargas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update! By now, most of you have probably forgotten what this story is. If you didn't, then this story is not Canadian enough. (Sorry, that was a very cruel joke, but it is what the anime and manga apply.) Please read and review! On one of my fanfictions, it is a sequel, the first chapter was a sorry for posting it late, and lots of people read that, and didn't even give the second chapter a chance! Sorry, it's killing me, but here you go~!**

* * *

"Your brother," Italy said, "He's sitting right next to me."

I could tell his temper was rising, "Don't push it, Ita!" I whisper-shouted.

"W-what?! My brother is a ghost?!" America said, freaking out a bit.

"No! Most people think he is you!" Italy said standing up. When he had issues, he was a lot braver.

"VHAT IS GOING ON OVER ZHERE!" a man with a thick German accent screamed. Who else but Germany? "ITALY?! VHAT ARE YOU DOING?! VHAT IS GOING ON?!"

The entire room was now staring at Germany, Italy, or America. "Well, _Alfred _here, said he didn't know he had a brother, then thought he was a ghost!" Italy said, glaring at America.

Murmur about me went throughout the room, before someone shouted, "HE HAS A BROTHER?!"

Germany sighed, "Vhat zhe hell. Italy, Canada, you both can come to my house to cool down. Japan, you're in charge."

I sighed. I wasn't angry at all. I was used to this by now. I told Japan good luck as Germany led us to his car.

* * *

When we pulled into Germany's driveway, he opened our door. I'd never been to Germany's house before. We stepped out of the car, and went to the front porch. "No loud blaring TV or music? Prussia must be sleeping..." Germany whispered.

"Prussia?" I asked, "Who's Prussia?"

"Prussia is Germany's older brother. How can I say this without being rude? He is occasionally obnoxious, but in the best way. As in blaring rock songs down the hallway or hogging the television to play video games," Italy said.

"Sounds like fun..." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Germany quietly opened the front door. On the couch was a tall albino with a fuzzy yellow bird nestled in his hair. His clothes were a deep blue his pendant matched the pendant Germany gave to Italy. It was a black cross with a white outline. He snored loudly, but he looked opening and welcomed. I smiled a bit before turning around and struggled to hold back laughter. Italy was deeply kissing a very blushing Germany.

* * *

**Got to eat dinner! (It's potato and tomato soup XD) Ciao~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Time went by quickly at the Beilschimdt house. By that, I mean, most of the time me and that Prussia guy were just staring at Italy deeply kissing Germany, and Germany's face getting redder by the second. I laughed a bit and went to check the clock. The world meeting was most defiantly over by now and it was pretty late.

I turned back around, and Italy practically jumped off of Germany, "Oh! We she all have a big sleepover at Germany's house!" at the moment, it was quite hard to tell that Italy was having his issues. He was always so happy around Germany, like nothing was wrong in the world. I wish I could feel like that.

Prussia gave off a weird little laugh (ksesesesesesese) and said, "Yeah! Zhat is an awesome idea! Of course it's not as awesome as me, but..."

I laughed lightly. This man was so up beating. Then he looked at me. This was the kind of look that Germany always gave Italy. I felt a slight heat rise in my cheeks as he was looking at me.

"Awww~~~!" Italy said, breaking our trance.

Germany sighed, "Vell, I guess you two could stay vith Prussia und I..."

"Ve~!" Italy replied cheerfully, grabbing back onto Germany's shirt to plant another kiss on his cheek. I chuckled a bit at the two, before a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. More blushed dusted my face as I turned around.

"Hey, Canada, is it? What do you think in staying with me tonight. I have the only other room in the house besides Vest's."

I sighed, "Fine..." while inwardly, I was freaking out. This Prussia made me act strange. When was I ever like this? He was manipulating me, and I had to find out how.


	4. Chapter 4

The Prussia man led me up into his room. It was decorated in German rock band posters and different types of dark things. I will admit that it scared me a bit when I first walked in. After a bit, I finally got used to it.

"So what do you think?" Prussia asked curiously.

I nod a bit and walk over to a patch of ground that wasn't covered in clothing articles, and lied down. "What are you doing, Mattie?"

How did he know my human name? Whatever, "I'm trying to find a place where I can go to sleep."

"On the ground? You can sleep in my bed with me! Like Ita and West do _all _of the time."

I blushed lightly as I shook my head, "No. Floor's fine with me."

"Don't be kidding yourself, Birdie. You know you want to~," Prussia said wiggling his eyebrow at me and winking in a flirty way.

"T-the floor is fine."

Prussia sighs, "I you change your mind, don't be afraid to join me~."

I blushed slightly more, "Sure..."

* * *

**Sorry it was short, I just wanted to get it up. My arms still hurt from tubing (tube-ing) yesterday. I was hanging on for dear life with my friend Canada for 10 minutes. My legs were literally rising off of the tube, and everyone was afraid that my sister would kill them if I fell off. I lost a pendant she got me for a minute too... We'd better not get into much detail though...**


End file.
